Hir'eek
Hir'eek, die Fledermaus, ist der Fürst des Mitternachthimmels, Loa der Nacht und einer der trollischen Hauptgötter. Als schlauer Tiergeist wird er hauptsächlich von den südlichen Trollen verehrt. Hohepriesterin Jeklik vom Stamm der Zandalar war eine der berühmtesten Anhängerinnen von Hir'eek. Wowhead: Fetisch von Hir'eek (Archäologie) WoW: Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth befindet sich der Fledermausloa Hir'eek in Zalamar, einem Dorf der Bluttrolle in Nazmir auf Zandalar. Dort hat er tief in einer Höhle in der Mitte des Dorfes seinen Unterschlupf, das Sanktum der Mitternacht. Doch Hir'eek ist dem Blutgott G'huun zum Opfer gefallen und nun einer seiner Diener. Seitdem wird der Loa auch von den Bluttrollen von Nazmir verehrt. Quest 110: Die Hilfe der Loa Seine Hohepriesterin ist Zenja und er wird ebenso in der Halle der niederen Loa auf der Terrasse der Auserwählten von Zuldazar verehrt. Der Tod des Fledermausloas Da Hir'eek durch G'huun verderbt worden war, waren die Champions der Horde gezwungen, dem Loa ein Ende zu bereiten. Hilfe bekamen sie dabei von Blutsucher Jo'chunga, dem es gelang ein Gift herzustellen, das einen Loa ernsthaft verletzen konnte. Hir'eek wußte bereits, dass Jo'chunga und die Champions in Zalamar für Unruhe gesorgt hatten und wollte die Eindringlinge persönlich töten, sobald sie sich zeigten. Also stellten sie dem Loa eine Falle. Sie begaben sich offen zum Blutritualteich und taten so, als ob sie vor Hir'eek kauern würden. Jo'chunga wusste, dass ihr Vorhaben reiner Wahnsinn war. Als das alles angefangen hatte, hatte er nicht gewusst, dass er sich freiwillig meldete, um einen LOA zu töten. Doch er und die Champions waren bereit, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und Hir'eek aufzuhalten. * Hir'eek sagt: Meine Diener... lasst ab. Ihr Frevler, tretet vor und seht Eurem Ende ins Auge... Euer Blut wird G'huun speisen! * Blutsucher Jo'chunga sagt: Großer Hir'eek! Wir fleh'n um Gnade, oh Mächtiger... Verschont uns! * Hir'eek sagt: Gnade? Dummes Insekt! Wir werden Euch und ganz Zuldazar auslöschen! * Blutsucher Jo'chunga sagt: Na gut... Jetz', Champion! Auf sein Signal hin sprangen Jo'chunga und die Champions los auf den Rücken des Loa und stachen mit einem vergifteten Dolch auf Hir'eek ein ...und hofften auf das Beste. * Hir'eek sagt: Ha! Denkt Ihr wirklich, Ihr könnt mich bezwingen? Ich beherrsche die Lüfte! * Hir'eek sagt: Ich werde... Aaaargh! Was ist... das für ein Gift? Was habt Ihr mir angetan? * Jo'chunga sagt: HA! Es klappt! Nich' aufhör'n, weiterstech'n! * Hir'eek sagt: Die Macht meines Meisters durchströmt mich... sie wird mich von Eurem Toxin läutern! * Hir'eek schreit: GENUG! Ich werde mich an Eurem gebrochenen Leib laben! * (Hir'eek wirft die Champions tief hinunter in den Schlund, der zu seiner Höhle führt.) * Jo'chunga schreit: Aaaaah!! * Hir'eek schreit: Ihr seid stark... aber keiner hält der Macht eines Loas stand! * (Doch Jo'chunga und die Champions landen auf einem Knochenhaufen und überleben den Sturz.) * Jo'chunga sagt: Runter! Da kommt Hir'eek. * Hir'eek sagt: Nach all Euren "Heldentaten"... endet Ihr tot in meiner Höhle. Ich labe mich an Euch... wenn ich wieder bei Kräften bin. * Jo'chunga sagt: Gut... der denkt, wir sin' Matsch... wir brauch'n... 'nen neu'n Plan. So fanden sich Jo'chunga und die Champions im Sturz von Hir'eeks Höhle wieder, und zumindest hatten sie sich nicht das Rückgrat gebrochen. Quest 110: Hir'eek, der Fledermausloa Tod eines Loas Das Gift hatte Hir'eek zwar geschwächt, aber er war noch immer ein Loa und es würde ihn noch lange nicht töten. Da sich Jo'chunga beim Sturz ziemlich schwer verletzt hatte und sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, mussten es die Champions alleine zu Ende bringen. Jo'chunga konnte nicht glauben, dass sie einen Loa töten würden. So was machten Trolle einfach nicht. Aber Hir'eek war nun ein Diener von G'huun und sie hatten keine Wahl. Nun lag es an den Abenteurern, diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden. * Jo'chunga sagt: Geht Ihr weiter. Ich werd schon wieder, ich brauch... ARG! Ich... ich brauch nur Zeit. * Hir'eek schreit: Hir'eek schreit: Ich labe mich an Eurem Fleisch und reiche Eure Seele meinem Meister dar! * (Hir'eek stirbt durch die Hand der Champions.) * Jo'chunga sagt: Uff... ich muss echt ma' anfang'n... etwas gesünder zu leb'n... * Große Mutter Ateena sagt: Hir'eek war ein Diener von G'huun! Dafür werdet Ihr bezahl'n. Zuerst wird Zuldazar fallen... und dann die Horde! Ihr habt UNSERN Loa getötet... wir werde'n Euch jagen... Euch foltern... Euer Blut is' unser! Ihr könnt nich' aufhalt'n, was kommt. Keine Hoffnung für Zuldazar. Keine Hoffnung für Euch. G'huun kommt. G'huun erwacht. Die Champions hatten ihre Tat vollbracht. Sie wussten, dass es nicht anders gegangen wäre. Hir'eek war tot. Nazmir war ein verfluchter Ort Sie hätten nie einen Loa töten sollen... Aber das hatten sie. Quest 110: Tod eines Loas Haus der Verlorenen Loa Im Haus der Verlorenen Loa auf der Terrasse der Auserwählten von Zuldazar berichtet eine Steintafel: : Viele verehrten Hir'eek, und so huldigten der großen Fledermaus nicht nur die Dunkelspeere, sondern auch die Gurubashi. Die Trauer war groß, als er dem verderbenden Griff von G'huun dem Blutgott anheimfiel. Unwiederbringlich verloren, wurde Hir'eek schließlich von (Charaktername), Champion und Stimme der Horde, getötet. Steintafel: Hir'eek. Zone: Terrasse der Auserwählten (Haus der Verlorenen Loa), Zuldazar (22.08.2018) Hearthstone: Rastakhans Rambazamba In der Hearthstone-Erweiterung Rastakhans Rambazamba repräsentieren Hir'eeks Fledermäuse mit Hohepriesterin Jeklik als Champion das Team der Troll-Hexenmeister. Sind sind die Bösen. Fiese, kreischende Blutsauger, die vom Beschwören von Dämonen bis zu rituellen Opfern alles tun, um zu gewinnen. Sie sind rücksichtslos, sie kämpfen mit schmutzigen Tricks und sie sind stolz darauf. https://playhearthstone.com/de-de/blog/22629915/bereit-fur-ein-rambazamba Man kann über die Fledermäuse sagen, was man will, aber Hir'eeks Team weiß, wo es lang geht. Und kreischen können sie auch. Und sie sind entschlossen, wirklich alles tun, um zu gewinnen. https://playhearthstone.com/de-de/blog/22636894/ Forscherliga Tenor Anduri Stamm Im Anduri Stamm steht Hi'reek für die Ideale von Nacht, Feuer, Rache, Himmel und Blut. Er ist der Herrscher des Nachthimmels. Der geheimnisvolle Hir'eek ist ein gerissener Jäger und ein Rächer ohne Gnade. Es sieht so aus, als sei Hir'eek als einer der Urgötter der Himmelsgott schlechthin und als Hüter des Wissens eher friedlicher Natur gewesen. Doch scheinbar ist er „korrumpiert“. Die wenigen Bildnisse von einer Weißen Fledermaus sind grotesken Abbildungen voller blutiger Zähne gewichen. Der Legende zur Folge wollte An'Chras ihn verbrennen, als sich die Brüder einmal stritten, doch Hir'eek entstieg dem Feuer nahezu unversehrt. Seitdem war er jedoch praktisch blind. Über den Hir'eek-Kult ist nicht viel bekannt, er ist in den letzten Jahren z.T. in Vergessenheit geraten. Da Hir'eek aber dafür bekannt ist, das Blut anderer zu trinken, wird vermutet, dass auch die entsprechenden Riten um seine Anbetung damit zu tun haben. Die Fledermausreiter der Burningwing huldigen ihm jedoch nachwievor vor jedem Einsatz. Die Priester des Hir'eek sind üblicherweise blind. Blinde Trolle galten von jeher als gesegnete Kinder des Fledermausgottes. Zum Teil wird ihnen mit Ehrfurcht zum Teil mit Argwohn begegnet. Meinungen eines Hir'eek Geweihten: Wer einmal die Sicht der körperlichen Dinge gegen die heiligen Augen von Hir'eek getauscht hat, wird sich fühlen, als wäre er vorher blind gewesen und hätte jetzt erst das Augenlicht erlangt. Hir'eek ist der Gott des Schattens; er ist der Herrscher der Dunkelheit und er kennt sie wie kein anderer; die, die an ihn glauben, werden Einblicke in die finsteren Aspekte der Seele erhalten und lernen, sie zu nutzen … sie auszunutzen und sie im Gegensatz zu den einfachen Bauern, die ihren Schatten ausgeliefert sind, zu unterwerfen! Die Sagen Das kleine Trollmädchen und die Augen in ihrem Beutel Zu jener Zeit war die Welt noch jung, aber der Himmel schon sehr alt. Die Zandala´s bewanderten einen kleinen Landstrich im Schlingendorntal. Mit der Zeit wuchs der Stamm und bildete eines der größten alten Kulturen. Zu jener Zeit....einer Zeit des Friedens. Einer Zeit in der die Götter noch unter ihnen weilten. An diesem Tag tobte ein Sturm über das gesamte Schlingendorntal. Die Wellen des Meeres waren so auf gepeitscht durch die Wut des Windes, das es weite teile des Strandes verschlingen wollte. Bäume wurden herausgerissen, wie aus dem nichts schlug das Feuer seine brennenden Zungen in alle Himmelsrichtungen und verwandelte willkürlich alles zu Asche was es unter sich vergraben hatte. Hütten und Tempel der Zandala´s wurden durch den Zorn der Loas zerstört. Viele Trolle mussten ihr Leben lassen doch dafür erwachte eines in jener Nacht. Nur ein Schrei des Welpen in dieser dunklen verheißungsvollen Nacht, war nicht von Schmerz und Pein erfüllt. Nein, es war voller kraft, voller leben und voller mächtiger Energie.... Als der Morgen graute war alles vorbei. Und das Unglück zeigte nun sein Gesicht in voller Pracht! Zahlreiche Leichen lagen herum manche bis zur unkentlichkeit verbrannt andere an den Wurzeln der herausgerissenen Bäumen aufgespießt. Es roch überall nach einem Gemisch aus Blut, Asche und nasser Erde. Die Vögel zwitscherten ihre Lieder, der Wind strich fast unmerklich über die Leichen und Ascheresten, er trug die Gerüche fort. Die Weibchen des Dorfes sangen ihre Klagelieder. Das kleine Welpenmädchen jedoch schlief tief und fest, die Lieder die sie hörte, beruhigten es. Die Mutter des Welpen sammelt von jedem verunglückten Troll´s des Stammes Stücke der Kleidung, Leder und Stofffetzen, Schmuck und sogar Haare. In der Asche fand sie zwei dunkel-rote, fast schon schwarze Rubine, die Mutter versteckte sie tief unten in ihrem Beutel. Sie wollte ihrem Welpen ein Voodoopüppchen herstellen. Um die Verstorbenen zu ehren, nahm sie dafür die gesammelten Materialien. Denn sie haben in der Nacht der Geburt ihr Leben gelassen. Dieses Püppchen hatte aber keine normalen, genähten Augen sondern trugen die aus Asche geformten Rubine.... Als nun einige Zeit vergangen war, traten die Voodoopriester vor das Volk der Zandala und verkündeten das nicht der Stamm die Schuld für dieses Unglück der Auslöser war. Sondern der Himmelsgott Hi´reek und sein Bruder An´Chras trugen einen Streit aus, jedoch ist noch nicht entschieden wer gewonnen hatte oder ob dieser Kampf noch fortgeführt werden sollte. Es verging viel Zeit und die Trolle vergaßen, was geschehen ist, nur das kleine Welpenmädchen saß in manch dunkler Nacht in der Hütte, sang die Klagelieder und spielte mit ihrem Püppchen. Es war zu ihrem besten Freund geworden, keinen Schritt tat es ohne die Voodoopuppe es teilte all ihre Sorgen und wünsche mit dem Püppchen. Die Augen der Puppe waren so voller leben das sie manchmal glaubte das, das Püppchen würde ihr die alten Geschichten erzählte. Aus dem Welpen wurde eine junge Trollin, doch während sie sich prächtig entwickelte, verschliss das Voodoopüppchen mehr und mehr.....bis nur noch die Augen übrig blieben. Sie versteckt die Augen in einem kleinen Beutel, den sie immer bei sich trug, nahe an ihrem Herzen..... Ein neuer Tag sollte erwachen..... ..doch er war nicht wie sonst. Der Himmel war trist und grau obwohl es noch keine Regenzeit war, weinte der Himmel zarte Tränen. Aus dem tiefen des Dschungels brüllten die Rapptoren und der Gesang der Vögel verstummte. Mit jeder Stunde die verging, wurde der Regen stärker, das Brüllen lauter und das Donnern des Himmels lauter. Der Wind bauschte sich immer mehr auf und das Meer wurde abermals aufgepeitscht, so wie es vor Jahren schon einmal war...... Die Trolle versteckten sich in ihren Hütten, die Priester baten um Gnade für das Volk. Doch es war nicht viel zu machen..... Feuer brach aus und wurde durch den wütenden Wind noch mehr entfacht und wieder Züngelte es sich durch das Dorf. Die Bäume schrien vor Schmerzen, das Meer schlug wie wild gegen die Klippen oder Felsenvorsprünge und dort wo nichts außer Sand war, ließ es seiner Wut freien lauf. Panik machte sich im Dorf breit, die Trolle schrien und jeder rannte um sein Leben. War die Natur doch ein Feind, den man nicht bekämpfen konnte. Fassungslosigkeit, Hilflosigkeit und Angst brach in jedem Troll aus. Egal ob großer Krieger, erfahrener Jäger oder Priester. Das junge Trollweibchen lief in ihrer Verzweiflung in den Dschungel, sie lief und lief so weit ihre Beine sie tragen konnten. Irgend wann jedoch bleib sie stehen, es war ruhig, kein schreien, kein Feuer, kein Sturm und kein Regen.... War alles vorbei? War dies das Ende von allem? Nein....ganz und gar nicht! Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie erkannte,das sie Zeuge eines gewaltigen Kampfes wurde. Ein Kampf zwischen Himmel und Erde..... Ein Rapptor der gewaltiger und größer war als alles was sie je sah stampfte wütend auf den Boden auf. Er schrie so laut das sich die Ohren zu halten musste und dennoch jeden einzelnen Ton egal ob krächzend hoch oder so tief das es ihr bis in die Magengrube ging, hören konnte. Ja sie konnte sogar den fauligen, wiederwärtigen Geruch riechen der aus dem Maul des Rapptoren kam. Und das obwohl sie weit weg stand. Sie bemerkte ein plötzliche Dunkelheit, ein Kälte um sich herum und sie musste einfach ihre Augen öffnen um sehen zu können. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell,das es schon fast schmerzte, der Puls raste durch ihre Adern das ihr der Kopf schmerzte, aber sie musste einfach einen Blick riskieren..... Aus den dunklen Wolken kam eine Gestalt, direkt aus auf den Raptoren zu..... es war weiß wie Schnee und nur die Augen glühten rot wie Blut und so kräftig, das es genau so gut die Glut eines frisch entfachten Feuers hätte sein können. Es schlug wie wild mit seinen mächtigen Flügeln und es entfachte damit einen heftigen Windstoß. So stark,das sie zu Boden gerissen wurde. Die junge Trollin konnte spüren, wie Blut über ihr Gesicht lief, sie spürte jeden einzelnen Kochen in ihrem Körper und dann kam die Dunkelheit..... Der Kampf der Loa´s An'Chras und Hi´Reek muss lange gedauert haben, denn als die Trollin zu sich kam, spürte sie vor sich eine starke Hitzewelle......Feuer machte sich breit, der Rapptor und auch die weiße Fledermaus waren verschwunden, nur das Feuer blieb... Sie kauerte aber noch am Boden denn sie wagte nicht aus sich zu rühren, irgendetwas sagte ihr „bleib und werde Zeuge dessen, was kein lebendes Auge bisher sah. Spüre die wahre macht der Loas!“ Es dauerte auch nicht lang, da verspürte sie einen Windhauch, erst zart und weich, dann immer stärker werdend. Glut fing an in den Himmel hoch zu steigen nur um dann wieder als Asche herunter zu regnen. Alles um das Feuer herum war schwarz und verrußt, die flammen steckten neugierig ihre Zungen empor. Es formte sich zu einem riesigen Kreis und abermals sah die Trollin riesige Flügel die sich platz schafften. Doch waren es nicht die weißen Flügel sondern waren sie nun schwarz und braun, dort wo die blut-rot leuchtenden Augen waren, blieben nur noch dunkle Löcher zurück. Hi´Reek trat aus des Feuersglut und schrie so laut er konnte seine Klauen streckte er weit von seinem Körper der sich kräftig aufbäumte, doch die Trollin war so hingerissen und ehrfurchtsvoll zu gleich, das sie es nicht wahr nehmen konnte und auch keinen Schmerz oder angst empfand. Alles um sie herum war vergessen und sie trat aus ihrem Versteck heraus direkt vor die Fledermaus. Hi´Rekk witterte die Trollin doch tat er nichts außer sich zu ihr runter zu beugen. Die Trollin streckt vorsichtig ihre Klauen aus um den Himmelsgott zu berühren. Beider verspürten eine Verbundenheit, eine tiefe Einigkeit und die Trollin begriff welches ihr Schicksaal war. Sie sah die teifen löcher an den Stellen an denen einst die Augen waren, und nahm langsam ihren Beutel vom Hals ab. „ Hi´reek ich habe ein Geschenk für dich. Was das Feuer einst gab, gebe ich dir nun zurück.“ Sie nahm die Rubine aus ihrem Beutel und steckt sie der Fledermaus in die Augenhöhlen. „ Der Blinde sieht oft mehr als die Sehenden“..... Hi´reek streckt seine mächtigen Schwingen und stieg in den dunklen Nachthimmel empor. Die Trollin kehrte jedoch kehrte als die neue Hohepriesterin Jeklik in ihr Dorf zurück. Und noch heute, kann man manchmal bei klarem Himmel zwei dunkel-rote fast schwarze Sterne am Himmel leuchten sehen....... Der Streit zwischen Anchras und Hireek Anchras und Hireek waren nicht immer Feinde gewesen. Zu Beginn ihrer Zeit jagten sie gemeinsam. Die Vorliebe ihrer Kämpfe ähnelten sich in mancher Weise. Jeder von Ihnen erfreute sich an den Überresten ihrer Opfer. Die Zeit verging.... bis beide anfingen die Dämmerung für ihre Jagd zu lieben. Hin und wieder kam es zu kleinen Streitigkeiten wenn beide das gleiche Ziel hatten. Nach und nach erlangte jeder der beiden immer mehr Anhänger,die in ihrem Namen kämpften. So kam es zu einem Verhängnisvollem Abend. Die Nacht war herein gebrochen als ein Rudel Anchras Anhänger ein Menschendorf überfielen. Kurz danach stießen welche von Hireek in das Gemetzel dazu. Dem Ruf des Rudels folgend wollten erstere mit den Fledermäusen zusammen kämpfen. Doch diese hatten anderes im Sinn. Im Blutrausch verfallen griffen sie alles an. Menschen, Trolle es war ihnen gleich. So unterschätzten sie die Kraft welches ein Jagendes Rudel entwickelt, und verloren den Kampf gegen ihre Brüder. Dieses war Hireek nicht entgangen. Im Groll und Hass stürzte er herunter und tötete alle. Anchras ermahnte Hireek, aber dieser wollte nicht hören. Er machte weiter wann immer er Gelegenheit dazu fand... hatte Gefallen daran gefunden. Das ging soweit, bis Trolle Angst bekamen Anchras anzubeten. Aus Furcht die Wut Hireeks auf sich zu ziehen. Jetzt war die Grenze erreicht. Laut hallte der Ruf des Raptors über das Land als er Angriff. Loa gegen Loa . Bruder gegen Bruder. Er brüllte, er sollte seine Fehler einsehen. Doch im Wahn erkannte Hireek nichts, verbissen wollte er ihm die Kehle aufreißen. Der Kampf dauerte im Land der Lebenden über Jahre hinweg. Im Land der Loa war es nur ein Augenblick. Die Zeit lief hier anders. Irgendwann gelang es Anchras Hireek zu packen. Er schleuderte ihn ins Feuer um ihn zu blenden. Was ihm gelang. Wut brüllend vor Schmerz zog sich Hireek blind zurück. Im Verborgenem schwor er Rache. Fluchte, spuckte auf seinen Bruder. Doch die Heilung brauchte Zeit... und mit ihr erkannte er das er mehr sehen, erkennen konnte als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Sein Zorn erlosch und er kehrte als Freund zu Anchras zurück. Galerie Hir'eeks Fledermäuse Poster Rastakhan's Rumble.png|Hir'eeks Fledermäuse (Rastakhans Rambazamba) Hir'eek Ruinen von Zul'jan 2018-08-16.jpg|Hir'eeks Abbild in den Ruinen von Zul'jan Quellen Kategorie:Troll-Religion Kategorie:Nachtliga: Religion Kategorie:Nazmir NSC Kategorie:Fledermaus Kategorie:Gegner